Paris
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Snippet: “You would get all of me. You would have my heart something she could never receive.” “Draco I just….” She was cut off. “Indulge me please.” Draco said and then recaptured her lips


Paris

A/N: Hello everyone I am sorry I haven't written anything in a while but preparing for a new school is time consuming. I hope you aren't peeved at me. I have not forgotten You Picked Me which is the next story in desperate need of an update but I am working on it. I will try to get it out before I become consumed by school. Now this story is a companion piece to Please Stay (read that one first otherwise it's confusing.) It's Hermione's pov three years later. I put a couple of song verses from two different songs but the characters are not hearing it. I hope you enjoy the story and still love me!

It was a Tuesday. A warm Tuesday. A soft breeze was blowing through the trees. Wafting the scent of freshly bloomed flowers to her nose. Hermione was sitting in a park near the Seine River. She enjoyed its calming effect. The grass was soft beneath her but moist with morning dew. Erasing her anxieties and paranoid thoughts. She ran out of her flat this morning because she had another dream and breathing became difficult.

They weren't dreams per se, more of her mind recalling things that have already happened. They seem like ancient memories of an era long past but they only happened three years ago.

She was recalling the last time she saw Draco Malfoy; he was the love of her life. No correction he _**is **_love of her life. Her heart refuses to give him up even though her mind tries to forget him. Hermione left England the week after their break-up. Couldn't take every little thing reminding her of him. It was pure suffocation. Paris was a place untouched by him, them or _**her**_.

She left Ginny Potter in charge of her store for daily operations but Hermione still had clout in major decisions. When she explained everything to Ginny and only to her, Ginny threw a fit. Felt it was a double standard that Hermione had to leave. Hermione reasoned that she needed to get out, a new adventure. She needed to reclaim her sense of self. She had also asked Ginny to make up a lie to Harry and Ron otherwise they would kill Draco.

"_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my own hand**_

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**Without you, but I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you, but I have to."**_

Simple tasks became her most difficult ones. Eating, sleeping and breathing. Hermione lived her life on a day to day basis. Made no future plans because she never knew what tomorrow would be like. Some days was a real effort to get out of bed and others it was as easy as 123. He was the center, core of her world and she was only a blimp in his. Life was just fucking fantastic.

On her list of worst things that have happened to her, torture by Bellatrix was number one. She realized she misjudged, the night he left her was more pain she could bear. At least with a Cruciatus curse relief was in sight with an addled brain or death. In her case was a rescue. With heartbreak there never seemed to be an end to it. Recovery seemed ominous and bleak. Thoughts on to end the pain floated throughout her head

_1. Go back to England and beg to be his mistress again. _

_2. Suicide._

The first option was a definite no; her pride would not allow her to do that. The second one her brain could not grapple around the logic of killing herself. Her heart could not justify it. To kill herself would be considered a cop out and Hermione isn't that type of girl. The only satisfaction that could bring is pain relief and making him miserable for the rest of his life. A bleaker thought would be that he wouldn't care and that he would be happy she couldn't disturb his perfect world with her mud. That would give him satisfaction her pride would not allow that to happen either. Thus, she was forced to stay in this dark abyss.

'_Though I could just move back to England and move on. I could learn to live without him . Learn to breathe without him. I had a life before him and I can have a life after him. Is that even possible? I should've never stayed. I shouldn't have gotten involved with a married man.'_

_Flashback_

_Dawn was about to come. Spellbinding books was empty and that was how she liked it. As much as she loved owning the store and selling books, there was something peaceful about being here alone doing inventory. She was one with books she sold. She sold wizard books on all subjects that anyone would need to practice and study magic. Her store also contained quite a bit of books by muggle authors. Currently she was stacking the new leather bound version of the Shakespeare Collection. The only sound she heard was the light thump from books being put on the shelf. _

_Then she heard footsteps, heavy ones she though it was someone trying to break in. Reaching inside her pocket she found her wand and whipped it out. Scanning the aisle all around her she saw nothing until she turned around to her original stance . A tall figure cloaked in black walked toward her. A hood rested on it's head. A curse ready on her lips._

"_Don't come any closer." She said firmly. Her palm was sweaty but her wand hand was steady._

_The figure stood mere inches from her wand. He raised his hands to his hood and lifted off his head. Platinum blond hair was revealed . A pointed aristocratic nose. Pale thin lips twisted into a famous smirk. Grey steel eyes staring out at her._

"_Draco?" She asked. Confusion ran wild in her brain._

"_Yeah" He responded._

"_I almost hexed you! Don't ever do that again." Her body began to relax._

"_I know and I'm sorry. Its just that I needed to talk to you. I couldn't sleep." Draco answered._

_From the little light available she could see his face. There were purple shadows that surrounded his eyes. His hair wasn't neat but mussed and uncombed. She never saw Draco in such a way._

"_Are you alright Draco? Are you in trouble?" She asked worriedly. She slid her wand back into her pocket. _

"_Yes. No. I don't know, maybe?" Draco replied. He ran his hands through his locks._

_Something was obviously going on because Draco Malfoy doesn't get ruffled and if he did then it didn't show. _

"_Is there a place we can talk?" He continued._

"_Yeah, sure just give me a minute." She said. _

_Quickly scribbling a note on a piece of parchment letting customers know the shop was closed due to a special holiday and sorry for the inconvenience. She didn't know what could be wrong with Draco but he might need her the whole day._

_Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and led him to a back staircase that led to an upstairs flat. He was silent the way up only the swish of his cloak and their steps on the stairs were audible._

_Only when she got to the door and she pulled out keys, a soft chuckle sounded. She turned to see Draco smiling._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Top of your class, fought off all kinds of evil creatures and Death Eaters A war hero and you use muggle keys to open and lock your door? He said._

"_Not everything can be solved by magic." She smiled back._

_His face became somber again. His answer only a nod. _

_Hermione led him to a flat that was above the shop. She had it for late nights, early mornings and crashing guest. She threw the keys on the wooden coffee table._

"_Make yourself comfortable on the couch. Would you like tea?"_

"_Sure."_

_Hermione headed into the kitchenette. She kept it a simple white. There was a small oak table set for two but it's always just been her. She put the kettle of water to boil with her wand. Crossing over to the cabinet where she kept her teacups and her trays. She pulled everything out needed to sweeten the tea and pulled out the scones. A whistling sound came from the kettle and Hermione removed it from the stove. Setting it on a trivet on the tray. Making sure she had everything Hermione walked out to the living room and dropped the tray but it was suspended mid-air thus saved. Draco Malfoy was standing shirtless in her living room. She could feel her cheeks getting warm. _

"_Oh I'm sorry I should've kept the cloak on." Draco said. He took the tray and sat it on the coffee table._

_Hermione couldn't say anything because the sight she was being treated to left her speechless. There wasn't apart of him that wasn't toned or chiseled. The room was suddenly hot. _

"_No, no it's fine. I mean do you want a shirt? I'm sure Ron or Harry have left stuff here, even my dad when him and my mum stay sometimes. You don't have to wear a shirt but if you want one sure I could give you one." Hermione said in one breath._

_Draco smiled and said "I'll take a shirt." He saw the effect of him being shirtless did to her and it amused him to no end._

_Hermione ran into one of the bedrooms and rifled through a drawer of shirts and pants the boys had left. Pulling out a white tee that was Harry's or Ron's she went outside to give it to Draco._

"_Here" Hermione handed him the shirt._

_He put it on and it fit just perfectly. "Was this Potty's or Weaselbee's?" Draco asked as he inspected the shirt._

_Hermione frowned. "Why do you call them those awful names? Besides does it matter? It fits." She plopped herself on the beige couch._

"_Because I'm not friends with them I'm friends with you. Of course it matters." He answered her._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't remember whose it is. The boys use to crash here so many times during Auror training it was hard to keep track. Plus they shared a lot of each other clothes once they buffed up from the training. Don't worry about it and sit before your tea gets cold."_

_Draco shut up and did as he was told. _

"_I hope you like Earl Grey. What do you like in your tea?" She asked._

"_Milk and sugar" Draco answered._

_Hermione prepared his tea and handed it to him. She offered him a scone which he refused. She prepared her own tea and then sat back._

_They sat in silence as they drank their tea for bit._

_Hermione stole glances at Draco as drank his tea admiring his face. It was a handsome face in spite of his cold exterior. Over these past four months she's come to depend on him and told him things she couldn't tell anyone else. Talking to him was natural like he said the first time in that coffee shop. They still trade insults but they aren't as harsh, more of a violent teasing if you had to call it something. She noticed his faded Dark Mark that was one of the few things they did not talk about. Actually they never talked about anything during the war just before and after. Hermione had the inkling he was ashamed of that time in his life. Whenever he did want to talk about it she would listen. Them becoming friends has been one of the best things that has happened to her in a long time. But seeing him shirtless had awaken a new feeling in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Lust. She knew she would lying if she denied wanting to take him on the couch but she doubted he felt even remotely same about her. He's married and wanted only friendship from her, there was no reason for her to mess that up. Looking back at the times they've spent together , there were light brushes against the hand, smiles that seemed to hide other feelings, lingering looks and longer than necessary hugs. It would be a hard thing to accept, they went from enemies to friends in four months. That just doesn't happen not to them anyway._

"_Why do you have this place if you have that cottage in Godric's Hollow?" Draco asked thus breaking the silence._

"_Well in case I stayed at the store really late because I don't want apparate tired risking splinching. Also for guests and there isn't much room at my cottage. This was my original home before I got my cottage. I use to live here with Harry and Ron. It was great because they were training to be Aurors and I was starting up my shop. Although it seemed like they were never here but like crashing at various intervals. Then Ginny and Harry were getting serious so once he finished training they married. Now they have a little girl named Jillian Lily Potter. Then it was just me and Ron which didn't turn out as well. We fought more when lived together then in school. I left when I had a enough money for a starter home. I let him stay here until whenever and he just left a couple of years ago." She finished._

"_I see. I heard him and Looney Lovegood are shacking up." Draco said._

_Hermione glared lightly at him but answered "Yes Ron and __Luna__ are together and they are quite cute I might add. I always thought he found her barmy but I guess opposites attract. I'm happy for them and I wish them the best." _

"_I thought you wanted Weasley for yourself." He set down his teacup and turned to face her._

"_I did when I was at Hogwarts but I've done some thinking since the war and realized I want different things from life than he does." Hermione said. She sat her teacup down and pulled her feet up to her chest._

"_What does the Hermione Granger want from life?" He asked._

"_I want to travel to every spot on this planet. I want to have adventures like deep sea diving or going on a Safari. Tasting new food and drinks. Meet new people and immerse myself into different cultures. I want to live. I can't do that if I'm an Auror and my life is uncertain all the time. While I know it's a respectable profession and I know Ron and Harry are the best in group, I can't help but think that I'm going to get an owl from Ginny telling me that either one of them or both are dead. Even though the war is over there are still plenty of Death Eaters left wanting to finish what Voldemort started. There is always a new threat and I can't live like that again. I did it since I was eleven and I'm 27 now, it's time to live." _

"_Did Weasley want you home, barefoot and pregnant?" He asked._

"_No not really. I mean one would think so since his mother was a housewife but he wanted a different sort of adventure one where he was fighting for his life. Ron knew better to even think I would consider being a housewife. Now women who do it are still respectable and I applaud them but that's not the kind of woman I am. I've done too much to stay at home." _

"_Don't you want a family? A husband?" Draco was curious._

"_When the time is right." Hermione answered simply. _

"_How will you know the time is right?" _

"_When everything just falls into place. The man I marry will be my other half. We would take on various adventures together. I would be able to talk to him about anything and everything and vice versa for him. Of course he can have a regular job if he wants or be wealthy and not have any job. That part is not as important as him having a passion for life and a passion for me. He will want to have a family as well. We won't live happily ever after because lets be realistic no one ever does but our relationship will stick it out through whatever comes our way. Our life together will be an adventure I'm sure."_

"_What if he was sitting on you couch? How do you know you haven't already met him?" Draco asked._

_Hermione looked at him and realized they've entered some uncharted territory. "I don't know what I would do." She murmured. _

_Draco nodded his head and then ran his hand casually through his platinum blond locks. He put his head in hands and sent an exasperated breath into the new found silence._

_Hermione moved a bit closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders. _

"_Draco are you going to tell me why you scared the wits out of me very early this morning?" She asked. Hermione noticed the sunlight was peeping in through the shades. It was a bright light therefore it had to be at least 9 in the morning. If today was a normal day then she would have just opened shop. But today was not a normal day and patrons would be reading her notice about a 'special holiday' about now. _

"_I hadn't been sleeping for quite sometime. Actually ever since we chatted in that coffee shop. I would only lose an hour here an hour there. Now I'm loosing whole nights of sleep. I look like hell right now." _

"_Draco I've seen you almost every day for four months and you've never shown signs of insomnia. Why didn't you just whip up sleeping draught?" She asked_

"_Glamour and concealment charms are excellent things Hermione. I did and it didn't work." _

"_Then what could you be thinking about that has you acting this way?" _

_Draco turned to face her and took her free hand. He began tracing his finger on the lines on the inside of her palm. "Hermione have you ever had your life figured out and then something or someone comes and throws you off course?"_

"_I don't think I've ever had my life completely figured out and no I haven't." She stated._

"_Interesting." Draco mused._

"_Why is that interesting?" Hermione cocked a brow at him._

"_In school I always thought you had it together, you know when I wasn't spending time hating your guts. I figured that would be the only way you could be so…bloody perfect. You know my stupid thinking muggle-borns had no real power so I thought you planned every moment in your mind right down to your loo time." Draco said._

_Hermione busted out laughing at the absurdity of his statement. "Oh Draco you are a handsome man but you are awfully thick." She got out between the giggles._

"_Well I gave up that idea around fourth or fifth year. Lots of weird things make sense when you're twelve."_

"_Thank Merlin you did but that still doesn't explain your impromptu visit. Not that I don't want to see you but you are worrying me." Hermione said tenderly._

"_Remember when I first told you about my arrange marriage to Helena?" He asked._

_Hermione nodded._

"_I was so stupid and naïve back then. I had no idea I would end up in a marriage like my parents. I wake up and I hate myself for saying those bloody words 'I do'. Sometimes when I look at her a hate and scorn rises up in me that I have to remove myself from her presence. We lie in a bed at opposite ends, sometimes I don't sleep in there but in one of the guest rooms. I can't stand her rules, her rigidity. She's a perfectionist and not in a good way. Lately she's been hinting at a baby. You know dropping hints about her biological clock. She's even gone as far as to decorate two of the bedrooms as nurseries, one for a boy and one for a girl." Draco left her arms and went to stand by the window. _

_Hermione still seated asked him a question. "Well do you want children?" _

"_Of course I want children. I don't want the Malfoy line to die with me, I'll never hear the end of it from my ancestors." He answered._

"_Then what's the problem?" Hermione challenged. _

"_She expects that a child will make me love her. That it will fix everything in our marriage but it won't. A child should never be used in such a way, I was and now I'm in the same lovely marriage as my parents. The cycle just never ends."_

_Hermione saw him staring intently out the window. She knew he was looking at the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards doing their shopping and enjoying the beautiful day. _

"_You could end it by divorcing her…" Hermione said._

"_Hermione I have five of best lawyers in the wizarding world trying to find loopholes in that marital contract. My father and her father Mr. Dashwood have concocted a contract so tight not even Dumbledore could get out of it. Now they are both dead and long gone ergo leaving me and Helena to suffer in out loveless marriage. Divorce isn't an option."_

"_Trying to get of this marriage is what's keep you up?" Hermione asked tentatively._

"_Part of it." Draco answered._

"_The other part would be…" Hermione trailed off._

_Draco turned around and said "You."_

"_Me?" Hermione asked quite befuddled._

"_Yes you." Draco answered matter of factly. _

"_Why me?" Hermione asked._

"_Don't you get it? Ever since we talked in that coffee shop you have been on my mind. Your hair, your lips, that body and your brain makes me want to do wicked and evil things to you. I want to have you and I can't. You make me laugh and you make me want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine and I'm yours. I mean whenever I have a bad day at work I want to talk to you about it. Or something that's going on in the wizarding world I want your opinion. Whenever there is a new restaurant that opens I want to take you. You talked about those adventures you want to have, I want to go with you. At end of the day I want to curl up with you on a couch with elf wine and talk until we fall asleep. I spend so much time with you because I can't get enough of you. Yes you are the reason I can't sleep." Draco finished._

_Hermione sat there stunned speechless. She never thought she would be cause of insomnia. This would explain every free waking moment they had was with each other. She's even lied to her friends about her whereabouts. Again she would be lying if she didn't think about him more than occasionally. _

"_Say something." Draco said. He was leaning on the arm of the couch with his lean arms holding him up._

"_Well what do you want me to say to that?" Hermione shot up and put her hands on her hips._

"_I just poured my heart out to you. I almost didn't come to tell you this. I've wanted to say something for weeks and you don't know what to say?" _

"_What would have liked me to say ? You've caught me off guard. It's not like this is a normal situation of boy meets girl, boy likes girl and girl likes boy. You're married for Merlin's sake! Your wife wants a baby!" Hermione cried._

"_I don't love her! I don't want a baby with her!" Draco yelled while digging his nails into the couch._

"_Well that doesn't matter Draco because you made vows to her. If you aren't going to divorce her then you need to honor those vows no matter what feelings you have for me."_

"_I can't Hermione. You are the first good thing I've had come along in a while."_

"_Then if you won't absolve the marriage the only other scenario is that I would have to be your mistress…" Hermione said coming to a realization._

_Draco was quiet as she thought about his implications._

"_Oh my Merlin! You want me to be your mistress!?!? Your whore?!!" She screamed indignantly. _

_Draco still stayed silent._

_Hermione shoved him and then shoved him again until he was back against the wall next to the window. She was standing not far from him. "I cannot believe you have the audacity to even consider asking that of me! You are still same selfish brat from Hogwarts! Wanting your cauldron cake and be able to eat it too!" Hermione was disgusted. _

"_You may holler and push me Hermione but don't deny that you want me. I saw the way you looked at me when I was shirtless. I know you like it when I grab your hand and entwine it with mine. You love spending time with me because you think it gets you closer to being more than a friend to me." Draco said with an all knowing smirk._

"_That's preposterous Draco. Besides lust does not equal love." She huffed._

_Draco pulled her into a searing kiss. It was a closed kiss but it left more than enough to be desired. She pulled away but still let him hold her by the waist._

"_You're married Draco. I can't be your mistress it's not right." Hermione said heavy with arousal._

"_I don't love her." He said heavily. His were eyes lidded with desire._

"_But that band on your left ring finger symbolizes the vows you made to each other. How can I be with someone who isn't free to give themselves to me? I would be sharing you and only getting half of you." Hermione answered back._

"_You would get all of me. You would have my heart something she could never receive."_

"_Draco I just…." She was cut off._

"_Indulge me please." Draco said and then recaptured her lips._

_End of Flashback._

She should have never indulged him. She gave right into him and got suckered. Lust didn't equal love but it sure as hell didn't mean it couldn't turn into had let him talk her into it even though she had her reservations but did it anyway. Didn't she want to have adventures? Being Draco Malfoy's mistress was certainly an adventure.

Soon a red ball came rolling toward her and stopped right by her feet. A blond hair boy was chasing after it. Hermione picked up the ball and when he reached her she handed it to him. He looked about 2 or 3 years old. He had straight platinum blond locks that lightly brushed the top of his ears and a small aristocratic nose. The boy had brilliant grey eyes and a smile that would steal girls hearts someday. Pale lips and porcelain skin made him the carbon copy of a certain man she knew.

"Now what do you say to the nice lady?" Came a mature and familiar British accent.

"Thank you" The little boy said.

"You are quite welcome. Hold on tight to that ball okay?" Hermione said smiling.

The little boy nodded his head fervently up and down.

Hermione stood up to see the father of this boy. When she looked up she lost her ability to breathe again. Of course the boy would be Draco Malfoy's son because life was just that swell. It was like he stepped out of her memory. He wore blue jeans and a white tee shirt. His hair hanging just a little in front his eyes.

"Hello Hermione." He said.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said coolly.

"How are you?" Draco asked genuinely interested.

"Oh just fine. Enjoying a nice day by the Seine. You?" Hermione answered trying to be casual.

"We're here on holiday." Draco also trying to be casual.

"Oh and you picked Paris out of all the cities in the world?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes well Helena's family owns a chateau in the French country side. We figured it was a nice start to family vacations." Draco said choosing to ignore her sarcasm.

"How nice." Hermione said with mock sincerity.

A silence had dropped in between them but it had not lasted long it was interrupted by an innocent voice.

"Up. Up. Daddy Up!" The little boy tugged at Draco's jeans. Draco picked up his son held him with one arm on his side. He took the red ball and put it under his free arm.

"Now who is this charming fellow?" Hermione said sweetly. She couldn't be mad at him because his father was a philandering fool and she was just as big of a fool as his father was.

The little boy turned bashfully into his father shoulder leaving one eye to peek out.

"This is Julius Andrew Malfoy. Say hi Julius" Draco said.

"Hi" Julius said quickly and smiled . He returned to the comfort of his dad's shoulder.

Hermione laughed. "You know you are going to grow up and be a heartbreaker just like your daddy some day." Hermione tickled Julius and he giggled musically.

She briefly looked at Draco who had shown momentary guilt and regret.

"Well I better go now. Nice seeing you." Hermione said dryly.

"Wait you can't go." Draco said grabbing her arm the ball fell down to the grass.

"No I should. Besides Helena is coming and I'm really not in the mood for a reunion."

"Please, I haven't seen you in three years. She will think it's weird that you ran off without saying hello. Please stay." Draco ask desperately.

"You've asked me to do that too many times Draco. How many times have you done it for me? None. I'm not your mistress anymore I don't have to cover for you." Hermione said. She turned to walk away when she heard a cultured and mannered voice call her name.

"Hermione!" said the voice.

'_Bloody Hell' _Hermione thought.

She turned around and Hermione saw Helena in the flesh. She hadn't aged much at all. In fact she was still gorgeous. _'Damn her!' _She was in a pink cable v-neck sweater with a crisp white button underneath. Her fitted skinny jeans accentuated the gorgeous body she still had. Demure black ballet flats that made her feet look tiny. Her wavy blond hair glowing underneath the warm sun. Yep she was still the tall glamazon that had the man Hermione loved.

Hermione plastered on a smile and with equal gusto she greeted his wife. "Helena! How great it is to see you." Hermione said.

"Same here. You I know was just talking to Draco about you, I haven't seen you since that gala." Helena said with genuine feelings.

"Yeah I know, things had gotten crazy at work. You would think that wouldn't happen at a bookshop but Spellbinding has had huge popularity since it's establishment. I needed a sabbatical desperately. Personal things had gotten a bit overwhelming for me." Hermione said with more honesty then she intended.

"Oh that's awful. Have you been here all this time?" Helena asked.

"Yes Paris is one of the few cities I would consider setting up home. Plus I can easily apparate from here to England if needed." Hermione said.

"Interesting. Well me and Draco are going out to dinner tonight you should join us." Helena said.

No matter what mean things Draco said about her she's still a nice person and didn't deserve to have a philandering husband. The guilt was pounding on her heart. There was no way she could enjoy a comfortable dinner with them especially not without exposing their secret. There would be wine…

"Oh no I couldn't impose that would be rude. Thank you for the offer but you two enjoy your dinner." Hermione said. She saw a bit of relief on Draco's face.

"Please Hermione you wouldn't be imposing in the slightest. It would be a much better time for us all to catch up. Oh in fact you know who just got into Paris last night? Blaise Zabini. If are not seeing anyone then you should come and meet him. He really is a sweetheart and a good man." Helena smiled.

Hermione was about to answer but Draco cut her off. "Honey, Hermione isn't interested in Zabini. She's probably not even looking." Draco said miffed.

Hermione cocked a brow at him. _'Oh he thinks he can just determine who I see? I think I not.'_

Turning more toward Helena she spoke "You know Helena I would love to join you for dinner. I would _love_ to meet this Blaise Zabini face to face. I was just going to have a quiet dinner but I think this will be much more satisfactory. Don't you agree Draco?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course Hermione it will be an unforgettable evening." Draco said tersely.

"Then it's settled. Dinner is at 6 pm sharp. The restaurant is Le Maison de Delacroix in the heart of Paris. Absolutely divine food. Owned by muggles but I swear they are wizards in the kitchen." Helena laughed.

"Ah well you never know these days." Hermione laughed as well.

"So we'll see you there. Oh wear something elegant they are very strict about their dress code. Ask for the Malfoy party. Oh I'm so excited. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Helena. Bye Draco." Hermione said

"Bye." Draco said tightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The family turned and walked away from her. Julius who remained quiet this whole time yelled out to her. "Bye Hermi!" He smiled brightlyHermione laughed for a bit before she started walking back to her flat. Then she couldn't breathe again as she realized what she agreed to do. _'Bloody hell' _She thought.

DM/HG

Hermione just made it back to her flat in one piece about 4 pm. There was a huge white box in front of her door. She looked up and down the hall, no one to be seen. Hermione opened the door and brought in the box with her. Then she sat it on her coffee table. Her flat was a simple white two room flat. Her bed room was next to the kitchen area. In the center was a brown couch with a black wood coffee table. On her left was the small yellow kitchen she cooked in. Directly across from the door was a sliding door that opened to a small balcony. It gave her the best view of the city. Books were stacked in a corner those she had just bought here for her personal collection. There was a small closet that held all the clothes she brought with her and the few she's bought since coming here. Hermione didn't want a place to that she could get attached to, this was just temporary.

Returning her attention to the box in front of her. She threw her keys on the couch and opened the box. She didn't know how he found out where she lived but decided she didn't want to know. There was an envelope that sat on top of satin wrapping. She opened it and pulled out the small bit of parchment. It said _'Wear me tonight.' _It wasn't signed and no return address. She knew it was from Draco because he use to send her clothes when she was his mistress. Hermione opened the satin wrap and saw a creamy ivory and bluish grey dress. There were pleats in the top and bottom that alternated between the ivory and bluish grey. It had a low cut front and a wide bluish grey satin band across the middle. The top part was made of the same material that made it light and airy. She had to wear this dress because all her old ones are back at the cottage, plus where was she going to find a dress this elegant in such a short amount of time?

Hermione huffed and made her way to shower and get ready.

About an hour later Hermione was standing in front of the dress in her robe. Her nails were done as was her hair pulled up into messy but elegant curls. She let a few tendrils frame her face. Make up was light and pulled colors from the dress. Dropping her robe on the floor she pulled on the dress and went to stand by her floor length mirror.

The dress fit her perfectly in every way. When she put it on the material just glided down her body like water. It was a very low v-cut but the band partially covered how low it was. The shoulders were cinched by the same colored band around her waist. Hermione turned around and the back had a swag of the same material as the bottom of the dress which showed some of her back skin as well. That part gave it a very Grecian look. It was a floor length dress and as she turned the dress turned with her.

"I need shoes, earrings and a bag." Hermione said to herself. She looked at her reflection and thought he really had fantastic taste no matter how much of pain he was.

Returning to the box suddenly there was strappy sandals that matched the band and a creamy ivory satin purse. A set of ivory pearls with small diamonds at it's base were in a clear glass case.

Putting on the shoes and the earrings she looked at herself again. _'Why am I going to this thing again? To torture myself? Me and my big mouth.' _Hermione mused. She knew she was like a moth to a flame with him. She desperately wanted to see him again and be in his arms again. She was still in love with him.

Looking at the time and saw it was 5:30_. _Hermione took one last look in the mirror and then dashed downstairs to catch a taxi.

DM/HG

Hermione had arrived ten minutes early. She was looking at the place from the inside of a taxi. Her heart was pounding loudly and wildly. _'This was a mistake. A very big mistake. You don't need to meet Zabini, technically you've already met him the Slug Club. Oh I shouldn't go in. Damn I can't breathe.' _Hermione began hyperventilating in the taxi. The driver was looking at her funnily.

"Mademoiselle are you alright" He asked with not bad English.

"Oui. Just a panic attack." She answered him.

"Do you erm need hospital?" He asked.

"No."

"Then if you do not need me then you owe 9 Euro."

"Fine here. Keep the change." Hermione said. She handed him a 20 Euro note and got out of the taxi.

As she walked to the restaurant she saw a long line of people waiting to get in. It had a beautiful front with the name in gold script. Hermione took deep calming breaths as she headed toward the man with a clipboard.

Once Hermione got to the man he was a very tall man that was built quite well. "Malfoy party?" Hermione asked sweetly.

The man looked at his clipboard and searched for the name until he found it. He signaled the doorman to open the door and showed Hermione in. She could hear the disgruntled people cursing her in various languages. If only they knew she had second thoughts about being here in the first place.

Hermione saw the Maitre'd and reiterated she was apart of the Malfoy party.

The nice brunette smiled and showed her the way. The restaurant was decorated in a deep red that was softened by the ivory curtain swags. The tables were all square or rectangle dark woods with white table cloths. It was just the right amount of lighting in the place. Dim enough to give each table their intimacy and privacy but not so dark that you couldn't see two feet in front of you.

The woman had led her to the Malfoys and who she assumed to be Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione you've made it!" Helena gushed. She got up and hugged Hermione which confused her to no end. She noticed Helena had on a royal blue strapless gown that had a similar type of bottom to Hermione's dress. Her hair was in a tight but elegant bun.

"Yes I have, thankfully. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting." Hermione said.

"No not at all. We actually just arrived ourselves. Did you see that mad crowd outside? Oh those are times I'm glad I married a wealthy man." Helena smiled.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione Granger I would like you to meet Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini this is Hermione Granger." Helena said.

A olive-skinned man with amazing cerulean blue eyes stood up. He had a dashing smile and jet-black hair. His suit was spun of the finest threads money could buy. It was black and he had a tie that oddly enough matched the band on her dress.

"A pleasure to meet you Blaise." Hermione said with learned grace and genuine feeling.

"Enchante." Blaise said with a British accent with a slight bit of Italian. He took her right hand and kissed politely. Hermione smiled. She heard a quiet 'Oh please' from Draco which made her smirk.

Blaise pulled out her chair which of course was next to him. The group was seated at the best table in the whole restaurant, the center where the world can watch. A waiter passed and Helena asked him for a bottle of White Zinfandel.

"Well isn't this nice." Helena gushed.

"Yes it is." Hermione added.

"Hermione you look gorgeous. Where did you get that dress?" Helena asked.

"It was a surprised gift from an old friend." Hermione answered.

"Well they have great taste whoever they are." Helena said.

"They always did know how to dress me like they knew my body inside and out." Hermione said. She briefly looked at Draco who had a smirk on his face.

"Hermione, Helena was telling me that you own a bookshop in Diagon Alley? Blaise had turned to ask her.

"Yes it's called Spellbinding Books. We carry every kind book you can imagine. Magical and muggle alike." Hermione answered.

"You are quite far from it though if you've been in Paris. How long have you been here?" He asked.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I am quite far but I have a very good friend running the day to day operations. Well I've been here three years, I like Paris. While it is romantic it has a lot of quirky vibes in certain spots. A very interesting city." She answered him.

"In those three years you have yet to find a man you fancy?" Blaise smiled.

"No I haven't, French men aren't really my type." She whispered conspicuously

"Then what is your type?" Blaise said clearly hoping he fell into the category.

Hermione pondered that for a moment she never really had mapped out a type, she just knew they wouldn't be for her. Although now anyone who isn't Draco wasn't her type. She noticed his ears perked up.

"Well I guess a man who is kind hearted and passionate about life. Someone who can be my lover and my best friend rolled into one. The main thing is that he's passionate about me. That he can give his whole heart to me and I can give mine to him." Hermione said. She could feel him staring at her but she kept her eyes on Blaise.

"I think I can fill those shoes." Blaise said confidently.

Hermione smiled but inside she knew he wouldn't be able to no matter how hard he tried.

"What have you been doing since the War, Blaise?" Hermione asked to change subjects.

"Oh I've been at my family's villa in Pomona. I've been enjoying Italy in a way like I never have before." He answered.

"More like hiding out…" Draco said.

There was a pause at the table. Hermione looked at Blaise who was giving Draco the glare of death. Draco seemed unaffected by the glare instead he was feigning obscurity.

"That wasn't very nice Draco." Helena said tersely. Hermione for the first time could tension lines in the Helena's face.

"The truth isn't always nice my dear wife." Draco said disdainfully. He had pulled out a carton of cigarettes and was about to leave when Helena grabbed his arm.

"Stay dinner will be here soon. Please" She said in a appeasing way. Draco groaned but stayed.

Hermione suspected he stayed because even if he doesn't love her, he wasn't a heartless bastard either.

The waiters came and they were pretty plain. Hermione expected them to come in with floating platters and have some kind pizzazz but alas the waiters did not. The meal Helena planned for them was Foie Gras Pate as an appetizer. Main course was Coq au Vin with chilled champagne and Crème Brulee for dessert. Helena and Draco had remained quiet while eating. Hermione had talked with Blaise throughout about Hogwarts. It was nice to get a different opinion of school life outside of her usual suspects.

Then the orchestra began to play a slow serenade that Hermione could not place. She was finishing the last of her Crème Brulee when she noticed both Helena and Draco were gone.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Draco probably went to smoke and Helena probably went to freshen herself." He said.

Hermione nodded. Blaise touched her hand that was resting on the table and she smiled at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked dripping with charm.

Hermione nodded yes. He pulled her put of her chair in one graceful pull. They began to glide across the room as if they were floating on air. It had been a long time since Hermione danced. She could feel her body making the same steps she made last time when it was with Draco. Hermione noticed that Blaise wasn't as tall as Draco. He wasn't short but his lips only met her ear whilst Draco's lips always rested on the bare top of her forehead.

A hand was making it's way down her spine to the lower end of her back. She looked at Blaise who just gave her sly smile. _'It must be a Slytherin thing' _They seemed to have waltzed their way out to a large patio. A large lighted fountain was espousing crystal clear water. Huge rosebushes lined the perimeter of the patio giving privacy to the guest. The moon was shining brightly on them. The scene was very romantic and serene but the problem was she was with the wrong person. Hermione looked at Blaise who looked back her. _'Here's a nice man who is obviously into me. He's educated, wealthy and gorgeous. Comes from a magical family so I don't have to explain anything to him or hide things. We are in a very romantic place and the ambiance couldn't be more perfect but there is just one problem. He isn't Draco Malfoy.' _Hermione hated Draco for ruining her for all other men. She was about to say something to Blaise but he had other ideas. He leaned and kissed her full on the lips. She let him because she was surprised. Then he parted her lips to slip in his tongue and that's when they heard a cough.

Hermione pulled herself away and immediately covered her lips with her hand. She looked at Draco who seemed slightly perturbed but covered it up quickly.

"Am I interrupting?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Blaise glared but shook his head no.

"Good. Blaise my wife wants to see you she's in hysterics." Draco said dryly.

"What did you do now?" Blaise asked stressed.

"How come you always suspect me? Couldn't have been that the bloody bint worked herself up? I can't please the woman in any way. Why don't you try to cheer her up since you are her lap dog?" Draco said smugly.

Hermione noticed something was amiss between the two. Normally they were best friends but now they seem like enemies and it has to do with Helena.

"Fine I will go to her but try not to work up Hermione while I'm gone. I like her." Blaise said genuinely.

Hermione should have been glad to hear that but she wasn't.

"I will be nothing but a gentleman to Hermione" Draco said honestly "However you better not tell Helena about your feelings for Hermione because then she'll want to come after her." Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes and left Draco and Hermione.

Hermione still had her hand on her lips.

"Oh remove your hand, I would be a bloody idiot if I didn't think he would put the moves on you." Draco said.

Hermione dropped her hand and looked away from Draco. She could hear him come closer to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked. He put a tender hand on her back.

"No of course not. Complete gentleman." She answered quietly. Hermione felt ashamed even though she shouldn't be. It was just she had not felt a man's touch in three years, once you regain it you want to hold on to it no matter who it was. She felt ashamed because she felt she betrayed Draco, it was amazing how she could still be loyal to him.

"Good otherwise I would have had to make a scene. Blaise doesn't know the word no. I'm the only person who can put him in his place. He's been know to get rough with girls and I just couldn't bare to have him hurt you." Draco said as he rubbed her back subconsciously.

"Thank you. Shouldn't you be comforting Helena and affording her the same security you gave to me?" Hermione asked still looking away.

"No. You see I've been trying to save you since the beginning." Draco responded.

Hermione turned to face him fully. She noticed his black suit was one she had gotten him for a birthday. The emerald green tie made his silver orbs pierce her heart. The platinum blond strands she loved tangling her hands in dangled lightly in eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Draco hung his head and began. "A couple of days ago I found love letters penned by Blaise to Helena. They started this affair about five years ago, just before I started mine. They wanted to find more of a discreet way of hiding it. If the press got wind of it then it would definitely put them in a unflattering light. Also it's grounds for us to dissolve the marriage and there is no way she would want to give up the benefits of being married to a Malfoy no matter who she loved. So when you and Helena met you seemed to be the answer to her prayers. She had been trying to find you since the gala. Helena wanted to befriend you, earn your trust because the plan she hatched needed to be executed with utmost sensitivity. The reason she wanted you meet Blaise so badly was because then you would be her cover for their affair. They were going to toy with your heart and your emotions. If the plan went smoothly then you and Helena would be best friends and therefore her reasoning for seeing you so much. She would get to be with Blaise without it being suspicious. Of course you would be in on the plan and would play dumb to their activities. So you see it's not that I didn't want you to have dinner with us tonight, I just knew that they would try to get you on their side." Draco finished.

Hermione was hurt. They were going to use her as their shield. She thought Helena was nice and Blaise interested in her even if she wasn't interested in him. She wondered if she had a 'use me' sign on her forehead.

"Are you alright? I didn't want to tell you but you're probably use to me hurting you so I figured you couldn't hate me anymore than you already do." Draco said. He was looking at the night sky as if it would give him answers to all his problems.

"You people are sick." Hermione said.

Draco faced her with a confused look.

"You Slytherins, you Purebloods. All you do is twist, manipulate and deceive people. You toy with their emotions and hearts like chew toys. You don't even care if the person really cared for you or what the consequences are to them. Sick people with no hearts." Hermione said shaking with anger. She began walk back into the restaurant but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey I may be deceive, manipulate and do all kinds of evil things to get my way but I do have a heart and you've had it all this time." Draco looked at her with meaning.

"No. Don't start this tonight Draco." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Start with what?" He feigned innocence.

"You know what. I've spent three years going over every possible moment we've shared. I can't keep rehashing a dead fling. You know why I came to Paris? Because it was the only place were memories of us didn't dominate. The only place where I knew she couldn't have been. In England I was suffocated with little reminders and I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. I can barely breathe right now with you standing there as handsome as the last day I saw you. Draco I can't do this anymore and it's not like you can stay with me anyway." Hermione said with tears coming steadily.

"You know bloody well that it was a relationship and not a fling. I have never given more to one person in my whole life." Draco said firmly.

"It doesn't matter Draco because we're over, remember?"

"We were never over." Draco grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She struggled against him but he wouldn't let her go. He could taste her salty tears as he kissed her. Eventually Hermione pushed him off of her. Then she slapped him hard. Her hand print was red against his cheek.

She walked away from him and through the crowd that formed looking out at the patio. She could see Helena red puffy eyed but glaring while Blaise comforted her. He gave Hermione a conciliatory smile. Hermione just ignored him and walked out of the restaurant. There were lines of taxi's awaiting for a customer but she wanted to take her time going home. If she tired herself out then she would be able to sleep tonight. The sky seemed to cloud in minutes looking threatening. Ignoring the chance of rain she began to walk. The streets were unusually quiet for a Friday night in Paris. Maybe the whole city knew she was walking around with a broken heart. The city was mourning with silence. The click clack of her heels were all she could hear for a few blocks until his voice called to her.

"Hermione!"

She stopped but did not turn around. She could hear his shoes running toward her in earnest.

A rain drop hit the tip of her nose. When he reached her she turned not looking at him. The heavens opened up and the rain poured on them. Her dress was clinging to her body. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck. Looking at him finally she saw his locks darkened because it was soaked with rain.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and that I caused you pain. I'm sorry for every bastard thing I've done to you. I love you Hermione and I want to be with you. Please give me another chance. I will stay this time."

Hermione has waited for him to stay that a long time but it wouldn't be right.

"Maybe if you said that three years ago I would say yes but I can't. You have someone you need to think about, Julius. I know you don't love Helena and she isn't my favorite person but Julius is your son and you need to protect him. I think it would be too much for him at a young age to have both his parents with someone else. It's bad enough he'll have to suffer with divorced parents since both of you had affairs therefore nullifying the contract. It's funny you won't be married and we still won't be together. I wouldn't be able to look Julius in face guilt free. I would have been apart of the reason his parents split. Some children never forgive that easily. You need to take care of your son Draco. I think I will return to England soon but don't come find me. Don't try to contact to me. Drive me from your heart. If you find that you can't then keep me in the shadow of your heart where I have I been all this time. I do love you Draco Malfoy but this is the end. Until another universe." Hermione finished. She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked away from him for the second time tonight.

"_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. **_

_**You left me in the dark.**_

_** No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. **_

_**In the shadow of your heart"**_

Fin!

A/N: Please Review! The first song verse I used was Breathe by Taylor Swift feat Colbie Calliat and the second was Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine. That song is off her Lungs album and it is a fantastic album. I've listened to it every day pretty much for about 3 weeks. She's my new favorite indie find. Also in story news I want to do a chapter story for this but I do not know when I will be able to put it up so please pine too hard for it and give me time. I've kind of foreshadow the chapter story which was kind of obvious…Can you tell me where? Reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading.


End file.
